Photo Finish/Gallery
Season one Green Isn't Your Color Photo Finish entry S1E20.png|Photo Finish with her crew. Photo Finish has arrived S1E20.png|"I, Photo Finish... have arrived." Rarity don't you notice me S1E20.png|Photo Finish, walking past Rarity. Photo Finish takes the first picture S1E20.png|Photo Finish pulls out her camera. Photo Finish excited S1E20.png|Photo Finish taking a photo. Rarity sad S1E20.png|Busy taking pictures. Rarity try this S1E20.png Rarity what do you think S1E20.png|Taking pictures of Fluttershy. Rarity posing S1E20.png Fluttershy posing 4 S1E20.png Fluttershy sad 2 S1E20.png|Strangely enough, Photo Finish likes this pose. Photo Finish taking a photo of Fluttershy S01E20.png|She really loves the image of solemn Fluttershy. Rarity anxious S1E20.png Photo Finish shouting S1E20.png|"ENOUGH!" Rarity so soon S1E20.png Photo Finish stands in Rarity's boutique S1E20.png Photo Finish's cutie mark S1E20.png|Photo Finish's cutie mark, visible for a single frame, identical to Twilight Sparkle's. Photo Finish arriving S1E20.png|Twilight Sky (as a Pegasus) and Crescent Moon carrying Photo Finish. Photo Finish being carried S1E20.png|"Put me down here!" Rarity super happy S1E20.png|Inspecting Fluttershy's outfit Photo Finish disproves of Fluttershy's outfit S1E20.png|"No, no, no, no!" Photo Finish turns down Rarity S1E20.png|Ooh. Rarity shine across S1E20.png|Rarity is under the impression that Photo Finish wants to help her "shine across Equestria". Rarity Equestria S1E20.png Fluttershy me!! S1E20.png Photo Finish exclaiming "de magics" S1E20.png|"The magics!" Photo Finish "the magics" S1E20.png Rarity saddened 2 S1E20.png Fluttershy makeup session S1E20.png Photo Finish thinking S1E20.png|Thinking. Fluttershy finally has the right amount of blush on S1E20.png Fluttershy about to sneeze S1E20.png Fluttershy is about to sneeze S1E20.png Fluttersneeze S1E20.png Photo Finish pleased S1E20.png|Prefect. Photo Finish and Fluttershy by set S1E20.png|Nervous!? Rarity entering event S1E20.png Rarity you know me S1E20.png Rarity access denied S1E20.png Photo Finish runs into the boutique S1E20.png|Ooh, Fluttershy! Photo Finish showcases Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy and Photo Finish S1E20.png Photo Finish lifts her hooves S1E20.png|This is brilliant. Photo Finish is happy S1E20.png|Photo Finish is so happy, that Fluttershy can't get her attention. Photo Finish introducing Fluttershy to the paparazzi S1E20.png Photo Finish thinks Fluttershy is talking about the ballet opening S1E20.png|What is it, my dear? Fluttershy trying to talk to Photo Finish S1E20.png Fluttershy rushed S1E20.png Photo Finish pushing Fluttershy S1E20.png Photo Finish 'Imagine the fame, Ms. Fluttershy' S1E20.png|With Fluttershy. Fluttershy rushed S1E20.png|Go darling go! Photo Finish looks at Fluttershy S1E20.png|A happy Photo Finish. Photo Finish surprised S1E20.png|Shock and dismay! Photo Finish shocked S1E20.png|Full of regrets! Photo Finish fainting S1E20.png|Photo Finish fainted! Photo Finish yells S1E20.png|I, Photo Finish have made a terrible mistake! Photo Finish lifts her hooves in excitement S1E20.png Fluttershy I'm sorry S1E20.png Rarity & Fluttershy happy S1E20.png Photo Finish confused S1E20.png Rarity and Fluttershy high-hoof S1E20.png Season two Sweet and Elite The ponies observe works of art S2E09.png|Photo Finish's cameo. Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png|If you look right from Rarity, you'll see Photo. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight walks by Photo Finish EG.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's shirt EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Students waiting in lunch queue EG.png Pinkie Pie spinning around EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Photo Finish setting up camera EG.png Boy "did that dog just talk?" EG.png Rarity thinks Spike is adorable EG.png Photo Finish getting camera Equestria Girls Photo.png Photo Finish with a camera EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Category:Character gallery pages